


Could we start again, please?/讓我們重來，好嗎？

by conanlan



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, M/M, 來生AU, 獻給它它, 骰題跟風
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conanlan/pseuds/conanlan
Summary: 提早離開公司的猶大，一衝出門口就半跪在人行道上喘著氣，渾身疲憊得彷彿跟惡魔大戰了數千年。「你沒事吧？」一個溫和的聲音在他耳邊響起，有如救贖一般。猶大轉頭看向對方，一時說不出話。簡單的白T恤、俐落的牛仔褲，看似普通的穿著在這個人身上卻像是聖袍一樣。「嘿，搭著我的手。」對方微笑著伸出雙手，「你看起來真糟，老兄。」猶大抿著唇猶豫了一下，慢慢地伸出了手。握住手的瞬間，猶大眼中閃過了一些畫面，那些包含在他的惡夢中的破碎記憶，一股情感。「⋯⋯你是誰？」猶大喃喃地問。或者說，猶大來世後到底能不能有所不同呢？
Relationships: Jesus Christ & Judas Iscariot, Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot
Kudos: 3





	Could we start again, please?/讓我們重來，好嗎？

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maymoon0525](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymoon0525/gifts).



> 這次關鍵詞是它它骰的：緩解疲勞  
> 每次它它都要我寫甜，啊這CP是要怎樣才甜得起來啦！XD  
> 結果它它哎哎嗷嗷說可以寫來生糖（爆笑）  
> 我⋯⋯只好再度盡力而為！（結果說好的緩解疲勞呢？）  
> 總之背景都是我擅自設定的，希望大家鞭小力一點啊啊啊！

「請容我拒絕。」猶大一臉不爽地看著面前一高一矮的兩個男人，「他媽的要我昧著良心做事，還只給我三萬預算，你們幹脆讓我直接去死一死好了！」  
「拒絕的話，你就不怕我們讓你在這一行幹不下去嗎？」高大的男人沉著聲說。  
猶大瞪大雙眼，「⋯⋯你現在是在威脅我嗎？」  
「不，我們是看你有潛力。」矮個子男人帶著尖細的笑聲，假意地說：「拜託，不過就是製造點假新聞轉移目標，說昧著良心太過頭了吧？你要想想這也是為了社會秩序著想啊。」  
「社會大眾需要的是真相！」  
「猶大，孩子，你認為一般人分得清楚嗎？」矮個子男人的微笑愈發讓猶大渾身不舒服。彷彿他平常半夜裡常常發作的惡夢。  
猶大沈默了。  
「接受吧。」高大的男人在他耳邊低語著，「我保證你接下來就會加薪升主管。」  
猶大閉上了眼睛。這似曾相識的感覺讓他一陣耳鳴，他恨不得能拔腿就跑。  
然而他逃得掉嗎？猶大胸口一沉，咬了咬牙。  
「⋯⋯讓我想一想。」他勉強吐出了這句話，希望能多爭取一點時間。  
面前的男人們揚聲笑了起來，一副勢在必得，「可以。」

提早離開公司的猶大，一衝出門口就半跪在人行道上喘著氣，渾身疲憊得彷彿跟惡魔大戰了數千年。  
「你沒事吧？」一個溫和的聲音在他耳邊響起，有如救贖一般。  
猶大轉頭看向對方，一時說不出話。簡單的白T恤、俐落的牛仔褲，看似普通的穿著在這個人身上卻像是聖袍一樣。  
「嘿，搭著我的手。」對方微笑著伸出雙手，「你看起來真糟，老兄。」  
猶大抿著唇猶豫了一下，慢慢地伸出了手。握住手的瞬間，猶大眼中閃過了一些畫面，那些包含在他的惡夢中的破碎記憶，一股情感。  
「⋯⋯你是誰？」猶大喃喃地問。  
對方眨了眨眼，笑意加深，「約書亞。」他輕拍了拍猶大灰撲撲的膝蓋，深色工作褲上早已沾染了不少污漬，「你這褲子該洗洗了吧？」他挑了挑眉，調皮地說。  
猶大低頭看了看自己又看了看他，「呃⋯⋯我沒什麼時間做家事⋯⋯」  
約書亞吹了聲口哨，「大忙人呢。」口氣雖然輕鬆，但他眼神像是看透了什麼，「忙著在地上找金銀財寶嗎？」  
「⋯⋯你懂什麼？」猶大不禁皺了皺眉。  
「嘿，別激動。」約書亞一派自然地撫上猶大的臉，靠近他輕輕地說：「沒事的。沒事了。」  
猶大被約書亞身上淡淡的精油味分散了注意力，眼神一陣迷濛。  
「耶穌！！！你怎麼亂跑啊！」一個女性的聲音出現在身後，「大家都在等你，哪有放著簽書會不管在這裡閒晃的啦！」  
猶大眨了幾下眼睛，愣愣地看著近在眼前的約書亞。耶穌？？？那個耶穌？  
約書亞勾起了『哎呀，被發現了』的笑容，歪斜著頭看向女子，「嗨，瑪利亞。」  
瑪利亞一臉拿他沒轍的樣子，「你搞什麼啦！只靠西門跟彼得撐不了多久的場，你快點跟我走！」邊說邊挽上約書亞的手臂。  
「沒辦法啊，他看起來很痛苦嘛。」  
「⋯⋯我看起來很痛苦嗎？」猶大忍不住開口。  
約書亞微笑看著他好一會兒，「⋯⋯我知道你這次會拒絕。」  
「這次？拒絕什麼？？？」猶大愣了愣。  
「⋯⋯宿命。」約書亞邊跟著瑪利亞走向對街的大型連鎖書店，邊看著猶大認真地說：「到我身邊來吧，猶大。」  
猶大傻傻地望著他的背影，直到看他過了馬路後才回過神大喊了一聲，「等一下！你怎麼知道我名字的！」

「⋯⋯所以，不要認定自己就是非得背負著十字架不可。」簽書會上，約書亞拿著麥克風沈穩地坐在書店安排的講台中央，對著台下幾百個讀者微笑，「如果你不先學著原諒自己、擁抱自己、愛自己，那麼再多的內疚與悔恨都無法解答你心中真正的疑惑。」台下有人舉起了手，約書亞點點頭示意了一下，「這位小姐，請說。」  
「請問老師也有過質疑自己的時候嗎？」  
約書亞笑了笑，「那當然。」他澄澈的眼睛毫無閃躲地環視所有人，「你總是會有『為什麼是我』的時刻。而這樣的時刻來得總是痛苦多於喜樂。但千萬不要忘了，你不會只有一個人。」他注意到一個人影默默加入了人群，刻意看向了那方，繼續說：「我也曾經認為沒有人能懂我，甚至覺得所有人到最後都會背叛我，因此我無法信任他人。即使有人問我『告訴我，我能為你做些什麼？』，我也只肯保持沈默。」他轉頭看向了站在身後的夥伴們，「直到我遇到了願意對彼此敞開心房的人。」  
約書亞身後的瑪利亞、彼得、西門、約翰和雅各等人互相對看了一眼，露出了溫暖的微笑。  
這時一直躲在角落的人影舉起了手，「那位先生，請說。」約書亞眼神難掩笑意，直直看向對方。  
「⋯⋯你要怎麼知道遇到的人就是對的人？」對方一臉困窘，「我是指，值得敞開心房去信任的部分。」  
約書亞沈默了一下，沈靜的眼神再度像是看透了什麼，「你會知道的。」他微微一笑，「但首先你要先學會如何聽自己內心的聲音。」約書亞起身，示意所有讀者與他一同站起來，「這就是為什麼我們必須學習保持身心靈的平衡。學著找到內心的平靜，這才是最重要的。」他拿起身旁擺在新書展示架前的精油瓶，倒了兩滴在手心搓了搓，「來吧，跟著我練習讓自己放輕鬆。記住了，平常要固定留一段時間給自己，試著沈澱下來，專心傾聽自己的內心。可以的話，搭配正確的精油能送走負能量，帶給你更多正能量。要知道，每個人都有機會重新開始的。」約書亞閉上了雙眼，邊深吸緩吐氣邊以雙手為自己的頭皮進行了基本的按摩。最後輕鬆地垂下雙手，維持著深呼吸，帶領眾人進入冥想。  
「⋯⋯聽你在放屁！」  
約書亞緩慢張開眼，看著剛剛角落的男子面紅耳赤非常不爽的樣子，露出了瞭然的微笑。  
「什麼內心的平衡，什麼正負能量，還搭配精油？？？我看你這耶穌根本只會譁眾取寵，什麼心靈導師，不要笑死人了！！！」男子滿臉痛苦，咬著牙怒吼，「人生來死去本就孤獨。凡事都只能靠自己好嗎！重新開始？哪有這麼容易？！你少在那邊說大話了！」他憤憤說完轉身就要走。  
「猶大。」約書亞輕輕地說：「我這次會相信你。」  
男子的身影微微一震，依舊沒回頭。

猶大用力甩開了門衝進住處。他喘著氣，痛苦不已地環抱著自己倒在起居室地板。腦中盤旋著約書亞的那句『我這次會相信你。』，他媽的這到底是什麼意思？憑什麼他一副很了解自己的樣子？憑什麼？猶大憤恨不平地捶了幾下地板。但約書亞明亮澄澈的眼神始終揮之不去，而他也因此遲遲無法冷靜。最後他爬起身，打開筆電查找了約書亞的資訊。  
約書亞・克里斯特，被譽為當代的耶穌基督，心靈成長類暢銷書排行榜上的常駐作家。倡導身心靈平衡與團修自省，旗下弟子約十來人，全心追隨他的讀者則成千上萬，並稱他為改變自己人生的心靈導師。  
猶大瞇起眼，悶哼了一聲。他聽過這名字，某次製作宗教詐欺案的專題報導時，上層就指示過要在報導中帶風向，暗指約書亞與弟子們之間的不純關係。然而後來爆發更大條的政治賄賂事件，這則新聞便被壓過去了。  
他默默看著約書亞在網路上的各個演講影片，無法克制地一路點下去。那股情感又浮現了。猶大緊抓著自己胸前的衣服，他很清楚自己的內心有多麼渴望聽到那代表救贖的聲音。耶穌的聲音。但他不想妥協，身為一個中立的新聞記者，他不能，也不該偏頗於任何一人。不是嗎？  
當晚猶大再度做了惡夢。  
他帶著淚痕痛苦地在半夜醒來，無法平復的情緒總是折磨著他。  
他常常感到自責，但不知道自己後悔的是什麼。

「好了，我想你也考慮得夠久了吧？」隔天猶大一進會議室，高大的男人便低沈地這麼說。  
「⋯⋯再給我一天。」  
「別再垂死掙扎了，孩子。」矮個子男人細聲說道，「你很清楚遲早會有這麼一天的。」  
猶大緊蹙著眉，盯著面前的兩人，雙手交叉在胸前渾身顫抖著。  
兩人一搭一唱地，不停地勸誘他拋下不需要的矜持與道德。  
「猶大，這一切都是為大局著想。」  
「帶風向本來就是我們的權利與義務。」  
「別忘了這對你也有好處的。」  
「我們是看你還年輕，將來大有可為啊。」  
猶大雙手摀上耳朵，強烈的耳鳴逼得他這一瞬間差點輸給惡魔的耳語。然而當他痛苦地閉上眼睛時，他看到了約書亞的微笑，也彷彿聞到了那一身淡淡的精油味。

『到我身邊來吧，猶大。』

猶大憤怒地大吼一聲，「他媽的都給我閉嘴！」他呼吸急促地揉著臉。  
「你才他媽的快給我去做事。」高大的男人無情地下達了最後命令。  
猶大抬起頭，不可置信地看著兩人好一會兒。  
「別那個表情。該長大了，孩子。」矮個子男人拿出了文件袋塞在他懷裡，「吶，裡面有你需要的『材料』。」  
猶大冷眼看著文件袋幾秒，咬了咬牙，「我要辭職。」  
一高一矮的兩人瞪大了雙眼，「你絕對不敢！」  
猶大瞇起了眼睛，從口袋拿出了打火機，拎著文件袋毫不猶豫地點燃，扔進不鏽鋼廢紙簍裡燒了。  
他狠狠地瞪著兩人，「咬我啊。」  
「你會後悔的！」  
「不要小看我們的影響力！」  
猶大看著他們臉上扭曲的表情，忍不住仰頭大笑，「拜託，我從來沒這麼舒暢過。」

約書亞帶著悠哉的微笑，看著夥伴們邊哼著歌邊忙著鋪野餐墊。一旁的紅酒、三明治已備妥，甚至還有果凍和汽水冰在保冷箱裡。他抬頭看向身旁的橄欖樹，伸出手摸著充滿歲月痕跡的樹幹，像是與老友重逢似的。  
「耶穌，我們準備得差不多了。」瑪利亞輕拍了拍他的肩膀，「大家都在等你的指示。」  
約書亞看著她微微一笑，「辛苦你們了。再等一下就好，還差一個人。」  
彼得站在一邊歪了歪頭，和西門互看了一眼，兩人眼中充滿了困惑。  
「什麼意思啊？」西門沈不住氣地開口。  
約書亞轉身看向公園入口處，一道正在全力往自己奔來的身影閃現。  
「哼嗯，你會知道的。」約書亞勾起了嘴角，露出泰然的微笑，看著在不遠處停下腳步，彎著腰喘息的男子。  
兩人靜靜地看著彼此好一陣子。  
「你來了，猶大。」約書亞笑意加深。  
「⋯⋯你為什麼知道我的名字？」  
「難道你不知道我的名字嗎？」  
猶大皺了皺眉，「不要耍嘴皮子。」  
約書亞忍不住笑出來，「哎，你老是這麼一板一眼的。」  
「⋯⋯你幹嘛說得好像跟我很熟。」  
「你看起來好多了呢。」約書亞依舊是那個澄澈的眼神，「我就知道這次可以相信你。」  
「你他媽的到底是什麼意思？！」  
約書亞伸出了手，「告訴我，猶大。你今天是為了什麼而來？」  
猶大怔了怔，那股他既熟悉又不敢肯定的情感強烈湧上。他用力地眨了幾下眼睛，雙手緊握拳頭。  
「嘿，沒事了。」約書亞平靜地說：「我就在這裡。我相信你。」他伸出的手毫無動搖，「說吧。告訴我你今天是為了什麼而來？」  
猶大看著約書亞好一會兒，愣愣地上前握住他的手，瞬間那些破碎的記憶再度浮現。猶大不禁流下了眼淚，「⋯⋯我想知道該怎麼愛你。」他顫抖著聲音，細碎地說。  
約書亞輕輕地擁抱了他，在他耳邊溫柔地說：「那就從一個吻開始吧。」  
猶大抬起頭震驚地看著他。  
「你反應總是這麼大呢。」約書亞笑著吻了他，「來吧，我們都在等你。」  
約書亞牽著猶大走向其他夥伴，神色自若地對眾人宣佈，「好了，都到齊了。」  
西門眨了眨眼，嘴巴半開愣了一下之後跳了起來，「哇靠！！！真的跟耶穌說的一樣啊！各位，開趴囉！」於是所有人笑了起來，紛紛開始自在地吃喝聊天，享受難得的悠閒午後。  
猶大一時情緒還回不來，約書亞遞了一杯紅酒給他，「別擔心了。這一次大家都會好好的。」  
「⋯⋯你到底是誰。」  
「你說呢？」約書亞調皮地看著他，笑了笑。  
猶大一陣猶豫，「⋯⋯你真的是耶穌嗎？」  
「那是大家說的。」約書亞輕笑了起來，「現在的我，只是一個想和戀人共度一生的普通人。」  
他眼中深刻的情感倒映在猶大的眼裡，兩人互相看著對方久久離不開視線。  
「⋯⋯我實在不想誤會你的意思。」猶大輕輕地說：「這代表⋯⋯我有資格愛你嗎？」  
「你知道你有的。」約書亞靠近他挑了挑眉，這次的笑容帶了點誘惑，「當你遇到對的人。」  
猶大在這一瞬間徹底被救贖。於是他緊緊擁抱了約書亞，「我這次再也不會放手了。」  
「嗯。」約書亞綻開笑容跟著抱緊他，「我知道你不會。」


End file.
